Serena
Serena(Concept of Life/Embodiment of Hope) is an entity who gives start for everything.İf there is DEATH,there should be LİFE. Gods/Goddesses of Life takes their power from her.She usually fights against Delirium,The Embodiment of Madness.Serena fights against her because Delirium wants to chaos in whole Omniverse. Backstory She was borned before creation itself.She opened her eyes and saw Delirium but she thought Delirium was friend but she was not.All she want is chaos,Chaos and CHAOS...Serena tried to friend with Delirum.Delirium wanted to pure chaos in Omniverse and Delirium wants to release İnfinitey Code.When Serena understood she can't be friend with Delirium,she decided to stop Delirium but this was not that easy.With help of Judge(Judge almost died) she stopped Delirium.Judge disable her power's %50 and with that Serena defeated Delirium and they both banished her to Void Of Chaos. Abilities&Powers She T Purify Blaster This blaster are completely white and it has 4 cyan eyes and when it fires it can do zig-zag's.İt's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond.She can scale dmg. Purify bones This bones are completely white and it has cyan lines on it and when it hits it's damage is 999,999,999,999 in per picosecond.She can scale dmg. Absolute Death Manipulation The user can boundlessly manipulate death on all levels without any form of restriction. They can grant themselves any death-related powers, and kill any sort of being except for embodiments of death which have equal power compared to the user. This ability transcends all other forms of Death Manipulation, and can also kill almost anything, even beings that are already dead. Hope Comets She can summons and fire comet-like object to opponents,dealing Transinfinite damage. Absolute Cosmic Manipulation Serena is able to manipulate cosmic things such as manipulating dark energy and dark matter,manipulating gamma rays etc. Transcendence She can transcendence her limits if opponent is strong or highly resists against her. Aura of Purification With that aura she can disable people's corruption&chaos&madness even in AU's corruption too.She can disable even absolute corruption. Ultimate Hope She can stop any being,absolutely any being even virtually omnipotent beings too.When she uses any ability she cannot use her abilities.This ability will render all attacks,save for attacks from even virtually omnipotent beings,make them absolutely useless,dealing no damage.But this ability cannot effect to her. Omni-Restoration She can bring anything and anyone without no limits.She can bring even AU's,galaxies,timelines and even concepts too.And also she can bring herself too. Absolute Life Manipulation She can create,manipulate life at her will.She can grant eternal life for others.She can manipulate any type of life manipulation in all scales. She can manipulate the life of a living things, granting extra lives, change the lifespan, grant life to anything, resurrect/reincarnate dead, etc. Coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of code attacks,manipulationg her stats,changing her code&data etc. Non-coded İmmunity Serena is immune any type of non-code attack too mind,soul,reality,plot manipulation,existence erasure etc.cannot effect to her Dimensional Hop Serena can use this ability to go anywhere ''in the entire Omniverse, including different Multiverses. '''Deadly Girl' She is one of deadliest persons and she knows martial arts.She can gain more type of martial arts.She likes to fight with her sword but she can also fight with different weapons too. Gift of HOPE She can grant abilitiy to others.She can grant even Omni abilities. Physiology of HOPE Serena is beyond all forms of existence and nonexistence, and doesn’t exist on any level or plane of existence nor nonexistence. This makes the Serena's existence beyond absolute, and thus it cannot be erased, killed, destroyed, decreated, etc. Serena's avatar can still be destroyed with omnifinite amounts of raw power, however nothing can harm it in it’s true form. Freedom Serena is free and immune to every law,rule,fate,prediction,concept,limits,or any other type of cosmic,spiritual,mental,physical and/or mystical jurisdiction,making Serena completely immune to their effects. Conceptual Transcendence Serena can transcend all concepts,conceptual powers,definitions/meanings and/or forms of logic,allowing her to exist in a state outside of any perspective,understanding or method of classification. This not only prevents Serena from being influenced or affected by conceptual powers,it also grants Serena a form of total and absolute freedom as there are no restrictions holding her down,as no concept can apply to her anymore. Beyond of Everything Serena transcends concept of all dimensions and she is beyond of Omniverse's power.Most attacks cannot affect to her.This ability is similar of Omnilock but it transcends Omnilock. True Boundless İgnorance Serena can ignore any form of omnipotence, even Absolute Omnipotence, Unignoreable Omnipotence and Unsurpassable Omnipotence. She is completely immune to anything the users of these abilities do, and it can freely bypass all their efforts. Thus it can completely ignore their power.(This ability works only she is in her TRUE form) Absolute Creation Serena can create anything in all scales.She can create gods,universes,multiverses,weapons and many more Absolute Code Manipulation She can manipulate,distort,change,shape any typebof codein all scales.She can disable,ignore abilities,manipulate OC's etc. Shields Of HOPE She can summon cyan shield and barriers.Even Omni Jason's Shield Breaker or Human Omnipotent Sans's True Omni Blaster cannot break this shield.This shield is more durable than Beyond's OmniShield. Absolute Energy Manipulation She can manipulate any type of energy with any type of scales.She can masterfully use any type of energy. Omniscience She knows anything and everything in Undertale Omniverse.She can hear&see thoughts,hopes,dreams,nightmares and so on. Omnipresence She can be anywhere and nowhere at once.She exists in any place. Appearance Serena's TRUE FORM appearance=She wears long black dress and that dress covers her knees.On that dress there is blue and green lines.On it's middle part there is two line and there is blue and green eyes.On arm part there is blue and green lines too.Her height and weight will be infinite. Serena's avatar appearance=She looks like tall young lady.Her height is 1.76 and her weight is 76 kg.She wears long dress and this dress covers her knees.She wears red and blue dress and she wears black high-heel shoes Personality İn her avatar she is friendly, careful person.She is curious person and she likes to talking with Judge like an intellectual. Soul İn Serena's avatar's soul her soul looks like one half is red and other half is blue.During in Serena's true form her soul would be cyan. Relationships Delirium=She doesn't like to talk with her. Judge=She likes to talk with him.Friend? Nova=She loves him. The Entity=Actually they don't talk much but both of are aware of each other. İnfinitey Code= Virus404= M.R. Flowey.= Core!Frisk=She is friend with Core!Frisk and she likes to doing things with her.For example:Reading,watching movies etc. Weapons Sword Of Xeno This sword looks like a katana and this sword is red and black.İt can harm reality. Weaknesses. •No weaknesses• Where is Serena's place? Actually she lives beyond of Omniverse.A place beyond all dimensions and existence. Enemies(She uses her avatar when she is talking with them) •İnfinitey Code •Virus404 •Delirium •Unknown E.X.E. •Siphon of Endings(Zazyrus) •Error404!Sans •Devourgeddon Allies(She uses her avatar when she is talking with them) •Judge •M.R. Flowey •Prisma •Umar •Omni Jason •Wandering Jason •Human Omnipotent!Sans •Obelisk Trivia •She likes cookies,cupcakes,cheesecake etc. •She is fan of İnk!Sans •She likes to talk with M.R. Flowey and The Conculsive End(The Entity). •She is preparing for İC's release. •She doesn't like genocide timelines. *She hates cruel,pain,chaos,madness etc. Gallery You can add drawings about her. Category:Embodiment of Hope Category:Goddess Category:Beyond Gods Category:Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Powerful Category:Pure good